The Breathtaking Woeful Comedy of David Crockett and William Smith
by davidcrockett
Summary: Where is Davy Crockett now that we Americans really need him? I wouldn't be surprised if he would be on some list of "terrorists" compiled by the contemptible and traitorous New World Order "government" owned by the Bankers and headquartered in "Washington" DC-District of Corruption.
1. Chapter 1

The year is 1996. A man by the name of Will Smith was recently sent to his auntie and uncle in Bel-Air. One day Will was wandering around in the basement when he found a strange machine.

"YO MAN WHATS THIS" he yelled.

Will pushed a few buttons on the machine and it started up. Will steped into the machine and all of a sudden he heard a large boom! When he opened up his eyes he was...at the Alamo?

"HEY GUYS ITS ME DAVY CROCKETT" said Davy Crockett

"WOAH MAN YOUR ABOUT TO GET KILLED MAN" exclaimed Will.

"WOAHH THANKS MAN I DONT WANNA GET KILLLLED" Davy said

But when Davy was running away, he accidentally wandered into some Mexicans! He fought here and there but it looked like he was going to be outnumbered! So Will used his magical electrical wizard hands to shock all of the Mexicans into a coma!

"¿por qué el nigeriano utilizar poderes eléctricos?" one yelled

"YO MAN THATS RACIST" yelled Will

"THANKS FOR SAVING MEEEEE" said Davy

Because Will happened to save Davy from the evil Mexicans they started to make out. Davy grasped Will's dong as they made out. Will licked Davy's ear.

"I never want this to end" whispered Davy

"Me too" whispered Will back

"ME TRES" shouted one of the dead Mexicans

"SHUT UP MEXICAN" Will and Davy shouted in unison.

But as this sexy pair was making out all of a sudden a gigantic raptor came out of nowhere and started eating like, everyone!

"Oh man I must have forgot to close the time machine!" said Will

"what is that thing?" said Davy

"IT IS A DINOSUAR!" said Will

All of a sudden the Dinosuar came at them!

Will they live?

Find out next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

With a mighty roar, the fearsome raptor strolled back to the time machine and walked through.

Before he did so, Davy Crockett and Will Smith heard him whisper something to himself.

"Goddamn bloody kikes thinkin' they're so great in the damn Alamo, always yellin' and screamin' every time they see me, well today that ends. I'm going to shoot up my local post office," the Raptor stated.

All of a sudden, a large blast occurred, and Davy and Will were sent to the 21st Century.

"YO MAN, WHERE ARE WE?" yelled Will excitedly.

"I have not the slightest inclination of where we are currently residing," stated Davy.

A flying vehicle wheezed by, shocking the pair.

"YO MAN, THEY GOT THEM FLYIN' CARS IN THIS FUTURE?" exclaimed Will.

As Davy and Will went to get closer to view this flying car, one of the Mexicans jumped out of the driver's seat.

"Mi amigo, I have waited 181 years for you to time travel to this place in time. You will never get to experience the Alamo of the Future, as I will kill you with my Mexican abilities," proclaimed the Mexican sisterly.

The Mexican drew his sneaky pistol, and he was about to shoot the pair when all of a sudden something amazing happened.

Will Smith utilized his magical electric wizard hands to shock the Mexican before he was able to perform his dastardly deed.

"Oh no, amigo mío. ¡Usted ha utilizado sus manos eléctricas del negro para mejor mí una vez más! Para decir lo menos, este giro de los acontecimientos fue impactante," exclaimed the Mexican before his demise.

"Yo man, you been in this country for 181 years, the least you could do is learn a little English," stated Will Smith, utilizing all of the well-earned racism from his years in the hood.

"How you brutally murdered that minority is incredibly sexy to me. Let us do the sqexing right here and now, Will," gushes Davy.

Will tenderly grabs Davy in his groin, and Davy is very excited about this turn of events.

Davy proceeds to tickle Will's elbow, making Will very pleased.

"You are the wind beneath my wings," states Will.

"Same here, buddy ol' chum," whispers Davy.

As Will and Davy passionately sqex in the 21st century, a plot is occurring nearby.

Lee Harvey Oswald raises his sniper rifle and puts his hand on the trigger.

Will the Dinosaur shoot up his local post office? Will Davy and Will finally get the chance to sqex? What is Lee Harvey Oswald doing in the 21st century?

Find out next chapter!


End file.
